Ornamental Honor
by RiseWithTheSun
Summary: Suki and Zuko escape from the Boiling Lake, leaving Sokka behind to wait for his father. But how will they get home when a storm brings them all the way to the Earth Kingdom. As fugitives, they try to get back to the Fire Nation. Eventual Zuki :) My first series, so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

** Hi there! This is my first fanfic series! *excited dance* it starts around the time of Episode 3.14 - "The Boiling Rock". After that, it doesn't follow the happenings of the show. There's too much Zutara out there so I decided to make my own pairing: Zuki! (that doesn't appear until much later, sorry!) Feedback is so appreciated I can't even explain. Even if you can write 'cool' or 'hate this', it's still better than nothing! :D So, without wasting more time. . . enjoy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

"Zuko!" I heard Sokka yell my name from inside the uniform chamber. I inched closer to the door without dropping my watch.

"What?" I hissed, my eyes still peeled for any sign or movement. If I got put in _prison_ as well as being banished . . . i felt my pride shudder at the thought.

"Check out these uniforms!" Sokka said, emerging with a prison guard uniform and striking a pose I can only describe as. . . interesting.

"Stop that!" I ordered. This wasn't the time, or the place. "Where's my uniform?"

I heard Sokka sigh and mutter a rude comment I couldn't quite make out. I cursed my luck at being stuck with him. He handed me a prison guard uniform and took the hallway watch as I put it on.

It reminded me of my days on the ship. Back when I'd only been an exiled Prince, not a hunted fugitive. Back when Uncle Iroh. . . a sudden pang of guilt hit me, but I shook it off. If that idiot Zhao hadn't taken my crew and blown up my ship trying to kill me I might stil. . . I tried to trace the events from then until now but found the list far too long and confusiong. For now, I could just blame it on my least favourite dead Commander or Admiral or whatever his rank was by the end.

I slipped the freezing cold metal helmet over my head. Spirits, that was cold. I flipped down the mask.

Sokka and I wandered silently through the halls. I had a nagging feeling that he didn't know where he was going any more than I did. _Curse him,_ I thought as I recognized a statue we'd already passed. I was about to call him off until I heard footsteps approaching.

"Someone's coming." I whispered, grabbing hold of his arm. He glanced behind.

"Um – pretend you know what you're doing." He said, trying to pull back. I tightened my grip.

"Do _you_ know what we're doing?" I challenged, glaring at him through the mask.

"No, i don't, but we can't exactly stop and ask directions, can we?" I bristled. I wasn't stupid!

"Oh yes, I was going to stop for _directions_. We could at least-" I hadn't even the time to think of an idea of something we could do before I was interrupted by a man I could only imagine to be a guard.

"Hey! You two!" We continued to walk, picking up pace. _Pretend you're supposed to be here. _"The Warden said for all guards not on hallway patrol to be in the yard!" He shouted. Sokka turned to face him. I could almost see his brain trying to figure something out.

"Err- we're going there right now." He said. The guard looked impatient.

"You're going the wrong way. It's downstairs on your left." I could tell he was suspicious. I cursed our luck as we slowly walked past him in the right direction. I kept my scarred side turned away and chose to ignore his angry growl; "Newbies". _Thank you for the help. _

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

I scanned the prison yard for my father. He had to be here _somewhere._ As much as I could dislike Zuko, his knowledge of the Fire Nation was somewhat impressive. I'd assumed he was right about this. I glanced at Zuko now. He was also observing the prisoners.

"I don't think he's here." He said, running his hand along the back of his neck.

"You have to make sure." I answered. Then, something caught my eye. A petite but strong-looking, pretty redhead girl. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed hold of Zuko.

"Zuko! Look! It's Suki!" I exclaimed, my voice cracking. He opened his mouth to say something. "Let's go see her!"

"Sokka, no!" Zuko fought against me with half his strength as not to draw attention. He lowered his voice to a hiss "We're prison guards, we can't just-" I ignored him.

"Stay there." I ordered. His eyes flashed. I knew Zuko hated taking orders. . . or suggestions, or insults, or teasing, or jokes, or 'constructive' criticism. He hated most human interaction as far as I was concerned. Seeing Suki sitting there, alone, in a drab prison uniform made me want to hug her, hold her close and keep her as my own.

"Are you the leader of the Kyoshi Island Warriors?" I asked, masking my voice as gruffly as I could manage. Fire shone in her eyes.

"Yes, I am."

"I need to escort you to your cell.

"Why?"

"Um- err- Warden's orders."

She gave me a haughty glance and walked in front of me. I let out my breath and signalled for Zuko, who was leaning on a wall looking quite bored. We walked until I found a place where I thought we wouldn't be disturbed then flipped up my mask.

"Suki, it's me!" I said. Her look of disdain turned into ecstasy as she recognized my face.

"Sokka!" She hugged me tightly and I couldn't help grinning like a fool. "Why are you here?"

"Recuing you and my dad, of course!" I stated proudly. Her brow furrowed.

"Your father's here?" She asked. My heart sank. I shrugged. She looked apologetic. "How did you get here then? And who's your friend?"

"We flew here on a stolen Fire Nation air balloon." I just noticed how beautiful her eyes were, especially when she was impressed. _Snap out of it, Sokka, you're on a mission._ "Oh, and that's Zuko."

She daggers over my shoulder at the disguised prince. Zuko flipped his mask up. He caught her expression and raised his hands slightly as a gesture of surrender.

"I don't expect you to-" Zuko started. Before he or I could fully register what was going on, Suki had pinned him to a wall.

"You burned down my village and tried to kill me!" She accused. Zuko struggled to push her off.

"I didn't have a choice!" Zuko protested.

"He's changed." I offered, though even I wasn't so sure. Her eyes narrowed and flicked between us both.

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that?" Suki challenged. I shrugged.

"He hasn't betrayed us so far." It was meant to be a joke, but judging by the look on both Suki and Zuko's faces, they hadn't found it all too hilarious. Zuko spun on her.

"Considering this was my plan, I'd recommend that you show me some respect." He snapped.

"Oh! And now that you're here, what is your 'plan', Your Majesty?" She responded, matching the venom in Zuko's voice.

"Well," I said, stepping between their mass of clashing energy, "We still need to figure that part out." I gave a nervous laugh. Suki and Zuko maintained their glares. Suki smirked.

"That's what I thought." She said.

"Without me, Sokka wouldn't even be here right now!" Zuko pointed at her accusingly.

"Without you, _I _wouldn't be here either! It was your crazy sister that attacked me!"

"Azula has NOTHING to do with me!"

I spotted movement in my peripherals.

"Zuko, Suki, stop! We're drawing attention!" They stepped away from one another, but their eyes burned and their cheeks were flushed with anger. " I understand why you're angry, Suki, but don't express it now. Please. Zuko, meet me in the cafeteria in an hour; Suki, I'll lead you to you cell and we'll talk in the morning." They both nodded relunctantly.

I gently took hold of Suki's arm, which was still taut. I wanted to tell her to calm down, but had a strange feeling that we were being watched. Without warning, Suki turned back to Zuko.

"You look better with your mask on, young prince." She sneered. I cringed and braced myself. But Zuko didn't explode like I expected. There was no mistaking the deep hurt on his face. His hand instinctively reached up to his scar before he slammed the mask down and walked briskly away.

"I'm sorry!" Whispered Suki in horror. She looked guiltily at where Zuko had stormed off.

We neared her cell and I opened the door.

"Don't worry," I said, "We'll get you out of here. Trust me."

~RiseWithTheSun


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or the characters.**

**Here is part 2! Sort of follows Episode 3.15-The Boiling Rock (2) but obviously changed to fit my story. As I said before part 1, Zuki is coming, so hold on and definitely don't lose hope :D Anyways, read, review, and enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

I'll admit it. I was frustrated. Beyond frustrated. I very much liked the idea of escaping, but I thought Sokka and Zuko would've had _some_ kind of a plan! Now all three of us were stuck in the Fire Nation's most secure facility with no way out. Fake prison guard or prisoner, there wasn't much of a difference in this situation.

The closest thing to a plan was Zuko's idea of clinging to the bottom of the gondola and riding it down to the last station and swimming back to where Aaang, Katara and Toph were waiting for us. I didn't know if it was even physically _possible_ let alone something we could do quickly, quietly and without getting caught. Even if we were able to hold on to the bottom of a gondola for something like ten minutes, the guards would check underneath as I'd seen them do before and find us.

I still felt awful about the nasty comment I'd said to Zuko. I hadn't even thought about it before I said it, I'd just been so angry that I would've said just about anything to get under his skin. Now he tried to avoid all conversation or eye contact with me or cut every interaction into short, awkward sentences. _Way to go, Suki._

I heard a light knock on the door and peeked out the slot to see Sokka.

"Suki?" He asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm inside. And I'm alone." I whispered. He unlocked the door and slipped through, smiling his big, goofy Sokka smile. I liked that smile. It meant good news.

"Zuko's keeping watch, but we don't have much time." He said, leading me as far from the door as the small cell would allow.

"We have a plan." He whispered. He raised his eyebrows like he thought I should hug him like a hero and jump up and down. I motioned for him to keep explaining.

"Are you familiar with the harshest punishment given to Firebenders?" He asked. I nodded.

"The coolers." I answered. I couldn't help shuddering. It was a tiny, sealed cell with the temperature permanently set for well below freezing. Of course, I'd never been myself since I wasn't a Firebender, but I'd heard the stories. Firbending was very strictly prohibited. Sokka's eyes lit up.

"Yes! They're made to keep in the cold, right?" His voice rose with excitement. "Which means they also have to keep _out_ the heat, right! So. . ." He looked at me expectantly. I waited for him to explain, since I didn't understand where his thoughts were going.

"Um, yeah. So. . . What?"

"So! All we need to do is loosen one from the _inside_ , knock it off the wall and ride it downstream as a boat. Once we're in the cold water again, we can paddle back to camp!" I played the idea in my head. The cooler's insulation would keep the boiling water surrounding the prison from burning us, and the current would carry us to the cold water! It could work! Being free would be the best feeling in the world! I hugged Sokka so tightly I heard him squeak in protest. I didn't loosen my hold.

"Sokka! You're a genius!"

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

_Why is is that I'm always keeping watch_? I thought bitterly as I stood outside Suki's cell door. Sokka was explaining his escape plan. It was good, I'll admit but not worth the big deal he made about it. I knew I certainly wasn't volunteering for the task of loosening the cooler from the inside. I was Fire Nation; I wasn't made for the cold.

I'd barely had any opportunity to practice Firebending in the while we were staying here. It was strange after being so used to training every day with Aang. I missed Firebending. Believe it or not, the life of a guard was often quite busy, and you were never alone. Except I was. . . right now. Huh, I was by myself and Sokka would take Spirits know how long explaining his 'Master Plan'. Maybe a little bit of Firebending, just to ease my nerves. . .

I made a small flame burn in the palm, watching it dance; getting smaller and then larger again. Fire was a beautiful thing. I manipulated it with both hands, spinning it like a sword. I felt the sweet tingling in my fingertips that I always got while Firebending. I let the fir grow and closed my eyes.

"HEY!"

My blood froze and my breath caught in my throat. I extinguished the flame and quickly returned to my 'post', hoping that the guard that had caught me would just think it was a trick of the light, or that he was losing his mind. He grabbed my shoulder roughly. _No such luck. _

"What do you think you're doing, sonny? _Firebending _on the job?" His eyes were daggers.

"Just practising." I answered as nonchalantly as I could. I kept my scarred side turned away, even if I had a mask that covered it. I hadn't actually taken it off since what Suki had said the first night. Now, rage burned inside me at the memory. I'd shot down every apology she'd offered me. There was no way I would forget with a few kind words.

"Firebending is strictly prohibited within these walls. By prisoner and guards." He said rudely. I didn't like his tone. I also didn't like the way he looked at me. "What is your name, young man? I need to report you to the Warden." He took a small book out of his pocket. My brain froze on the spot. He had the list of guard in there didn't he?

"Um. Lee?" I offered. It was a fairly common name, so I hoped it was enough. He frowned.

"I don't see a Lee in hallway patrol." He said, eyeing me suspiciously. "Unless you're not on hallway patrol." Seriously! No 'Lee's?

"Err- I'm actually a -um- gondola officer. The Warden just asked me to -err- patrol the hallways." Ugh, why did Azula have to be the good liar in the family? I cursed my hasty and rather sloppy cover. The guard was still suspicious.

"Well, whoever you are, I need to get inside this cell. I'll deal with you later." He pushed past me and got his keys out to get into Suki's cell. I suddenly remembered that Sokka was still in there. Who knew what they were doing. Having a guard walk in could easily ruin all our escape plans! I stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"I can't let you go in there." I warned, stepping in front of him. I kicked the door with my heel to signal to Sokka to get out as soon as possible.

"And why not?" The guard challenged. He didn't sound patient in the slightest.

"Because the prisoner is sick." I lied. He evidently didn't buy it and glared at me. I didn't back down.

"Step aside, young man." He ordered. I planted my feet and braced myself. For what exactly, I wasn't sure. His voice rose angrily. "MOVE AT ONCE!"

I scoffed under my breath. I didn't like following orders, especially not in the extremely untactful manner that was the officer's. He charged at me. I realized in a split second that I was terribly outsized. My instincts took over, and before I knew what had happened, the man was sprawled on the ground. His clothes was singed from the fire. I cursed my lack of control.

I was so distracted by Sokka sneaking out of Suki's cell that I didn't notice the guard charging me again until I was the one lying on the floor, helmet skidding across the floor. I scrambled to my feet, attempting to save my dignity.

The officer was standing at ease in front of me. I waited for him to launch an attack, but none came. He had a strange look on his face. A sort of surprise, mingled with confusion and malice. Like was shocked to find a spider in his bedroom filled with anti-spider poison, but glad for the opportunity to crush it under his foot. I noticed he held my helmet in his hands, and a shiver ran up my spine. My fingers reached up to touch the exposed scar on the left side of my face, that was when I realized.

_Oh, Spirits damn it._

~RiseWithTheSun

* * *

**Feel free to review with suggestions and/or things you would like to see happen! Feedback always appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislcaimer: I do not own ATLA or its characters**

**Here's Part 3! Just so none of you kill me; The Warden is my OC. He's kinda crazy and weird (as you will notice) and definitely NOT Mai's father. Anyways, it's compacted because I needed to get them out of jail already ;) So read it through and tell me what you though! **

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

The Warden paced in front of the door inside my cell. I hated how that sounded: _my cell._ He had a thin and cruel smirk on his wide and unfriendly-looking face. Ha! He could laugh all he wanted. I was here after all, wasn't I? Banished Prince Zuko; so-called traitor and now. . . prisoner. He could go ahead and laugh his Spirit-damned ass off for all I cared.

"Am I ever surprised to see you here, Prince Zuko." He said. His sly smile was getting on my nerves. "But I must ask you; why _are_ you here?" He leaned in close and I noticed that he greatly resembled a toad. I shifted as far away from him as my bindings would allow, keeping as silent and expressionless as I could.

"Zuko." He said condescendingly, shaking his head in false disappointment and concern. "You seem a little out of sorts. Are you well?" He felt my forehead with the back of his hand and I recoiled.

"Don't touch me!" I snapped, glaring at the Warden, who I suspected might be 'out of sorts' himself. He grinned in satisfaction at my reaction.

"You know, you're my favourite prisoner. We don't get Fire Nation nobility around here very often." He eyed me like a rare animal in a zoo. I didn't like that look at all. "Now, I intend to find out why you were wandering around my prison disguised as a guard, but I know better than to expect a truthful answer out of you."

I'd heard through the other guards that the Warden was borderline insane, which was what made him someone to fear. I had to admit, his eyes had an . . . unhinged sort of look to them.

The Warden stroked my face and I tried with my full force to jerk away from him, struggling with the handcuffs. He leaned close again, and I tried in vain to get him away from me without the use of my hands.

"Let me tell you a little secret. In all the years this prison has existed, _not one _prisoner has escaped or will escape anytime soon." The Warden hissed. He slapped my scarred side. "Not even one as handsome as yourself."

Without thinking, I lost my temper. My Dragon's Breath singed all the hair off the front of the Warden's head. He stumbled backwards, foolishly slapping at his steaming scalp. The guards chuckled until a dangerous look from the Warden shut them up.

"Well, _Prince Zuko_, Firebending is prohibited. I have no choice but to punish you." He laughed in such a way that made me deeply question his mental state. "Severely."

He nodded to the guards, who took my arms behind my back. I struggled halfheartedly, knowing exactly what was coming. One of the guards tucked a cool, metal tool into my waistband.

I felt Sokka push me roughly out the door. He must have enjoyed that.

"Where are they taking me?" I asked, more for appearances than anything. The Warden gave another maniacal laugh.

"A place where there is no sun or fire."

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

The keys jangled in my pocket. I felt more nervous than I'd ever felt before. Even more nervous than when I'd first kissed Yue. Well, that was before she turned into the Moon Spirit. What would it be like to kiss a Spirit anyways? Would those eternal years have made them experienced? _Stop. Focus, Sokka, focus._

I counted the cooler cells until I reached the one I assumed was Zuko's. I hoped for the best and unlocked the door, checking nervously over my shoulder.

"Zuko?" I called into the dark, cold cell. It was nighttime, and even the hallway barely had any light.

"S-S-Sokka?" I could hear Zuko's teeth chattering.

He blew fire into his hands so I could see it was him. It flickered and went out after a few seconds.

"Did you do it?" I whipered. He didn't answer, which I took to mean that he nodded and thought I could see him. I thought back to when Zuko had taken Aang in the North Pole, back when he tracked us around the world. He hadn't been very good with the cold then either.

I found his hand and helped him to his feet. I was stunned by the coolness of his usually warm skin.

"Spirits, Zuko!" I exclaimed. "You're freezing!"

Even in the dim light, I could tell he was glaring at me.

We ditched the useless bolts and ran in the general direction of where we thought Suki's cell was. I found it much faster than I'd expected and unlocked the door.

Suki, Zuko and I ran as swiftly and silently as possible. The hallways were pitch black and quiet as the grave, save the occasional night patrol.

"Wow, why are you so cold?" I heard Suki ask. Zuko gave an exasperated sigh.

"S-Shut up." He groaned. " A s-simple 't-thank you for f-freezing half to d-death for our s-stupid escape p-plan' would suf-f-fice."

I nudged Suki in the ribs.

"Don't mind Zuko, he gave me the _cold shoulder_ too." I joked. I was happy she laughed.

"Now's not the t-time for your s-stupid jokes." Snapped a still-shivering Zuko.

I thought about thanking him but decided against it. It was just a little chilly, after all. Everyone had done their part. I couldn't help wishing that my dad was here. I came to save him. I would never be in the position again, because after tonight the security would grow. Would he even come on the shipment tomorrow? I felt like I betrayed him. Saving Suki instead. _It's not too late._

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

Zuko and I climbed into the cooler, careful not to touch the boiling water. Sokka hesitated, looking back at the prison.

"Come on, Sokka!" Said Zuko, extending his hand. It was still a little shaky from his time in the cooler, but his stutter was gone. Which was too bad, because part of me had kind of liked it.

Sokka turned to face us, but stepped further away.

"The whole reason I came here was for my dad. I can't leave before I make him free."

"He's not even here!" I said.

"I know, Suki, but he will be. They're getting a new shipment of war prisoners tomorrow. I bet you that my father will be there!"

"But, how will you escape? After we leave, you'll never be able to use this plan."

"My dad is in the army. Together we'll find a plan."

"Sokka, no!" I protested. "If you stay, I'll stay with you!"

"No." He said forcefully, shoving the cooler off the rocks and fully into the water. "You and Zuko wait for me at camp. I'll bring my father when I can."

I took a deep breath to shout his name, but felt a strong hand over my mouth.

"No, Suki." Whispered Zuko in my ear, "Not a sound, remember." I nodded and he let go.

I felt bad as I watched Sokka go. This was his escape plan, but we were the ones using it while he was still stuck in the Boiling Rock.

I lied down on the bottom of the cooler, which was surprisingly smooth, but very cold. Zuko slid down next to me, making a soft glow with the fire he blew into his cupped hands for warmth. He really did hate the cold, didn't he?

The glow of the fire illuminated his unscarred side. His golden eye shone and I caught myself thinking about how good-looking he was. Or, would be, if it weren't for his burn. I suddenly very badly wanted to know where it came from. Had it been his crazy sister Azula? Firebender training? A Bending move gone wrong?

I was all of a sudden aware of the fact that the fire had gone out. I heard Zuko breathing slowly and relaxed. I wished I was a Firebender so I could make a new light. I wondered how different Zuko would look when he was asleep. He would probably look a lot kinder without a scowl.

I looked at the moon. It was mostly covered by the clouds, but part of it was still visible. The moon was beautiful. Some nights on Kyoshi, I would just stare at the moon until I fell asleep. I'd always found it interesting to know that everyone in all the other Nations, no matter how evil or good they were, enjoyed the same moon as I did. We weren't all that different from each other; Water, Earth, Fire, and Air. After all, we were all ruled by the same Spirits, were we not?

~RiseWithTheSun

* * *

**Please review! Feel free to submit a suggestion through reviews or PM of what you want to see happen. I'm open to all suggestions! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or it's characters**

**Whew! Finally! I had to spend a decent amount of time figuring out what I was going to do with this chapter. It's quite condensed, but I hope you like it. Again: Zuki is _building_, it's not coming right away :) stay patient. Feedback is always appreciated as well as suggestions or constructive criticism so don't be shy. Anyways, here is part 4!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR **

Salt water poured into my mouth, burning my throat and ripping me from my sleep. I hadn't even remembered falling asleep. I tried to stand but was rocked to the side and quickly toppled over. _Spirits, where am I? _

It took me a while to process my surroundings. I was in a boat. Well, more of a container really. The cooler we used to escape. Zuko was surprisingly still asleep on a floor covered with atleast a foot of water. Worst of all was the black sky and pouring rain. The wind and waves beat the cooler back and forth. I instinctively covered my head as lightening flashed overhead.

"ZUKO!" I screamed over the sound of waves, wind, rain, and thunder. "GET UP!" I shook him violently and saw his eyes flicker open. "Zuko!"

He looked confused for a moment, then alarmed. His eyes widened at the sight of the immense dark waves. He stood too quickly and slipped in the water to slosh in the accumulated water at the bottom of the cooler. I gave him a hand.

A particularly gigantic wave rocked us both to one side, where we gripped the rail for dear life. _Spirits, don't let me die!_

"WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST HAVE BEEN A WATERBENDER?" I shouted at Zuko. Firebending was completely useless in this situation. Zuko stayed frozen in his spot while he answered, which made me think that water wasn't exactly his favourite element.

"YEAH? WHY COULDN'T YOU BE AN ANYTHING BENDER?" He retorted, coughing and gagging as another wave poured more water into the boat. The wind whipped my hair in my face, making it cling to me wet skin. _Airbending would've been nice too. _The wind was howling so loudly that I couldn't hear what Zuko was screaming at me from the other side of the cooler.

"What are you saying?" I asked as loudly as I could. He opened his mouth to answer when another powerful wave propelled Zuko into me, the torrential downpour soaking us both to the bone.

"I said: Any more water and we'll sink. . . or drown. . . or both!" He shouted, scrambling to get a strong hold on the side of the cooler. His wet clothes clung to his slim but muscular frame and his hair was plastered to his forehead. I suspected that I looked just as drowned.

"AGNI! Save us!" Cried the Firebender.

"A Fire Spirit can't do anything for us now!" I countered as another wave almost pushed us over the edge. A flash of lightening reflected off the choppy, angry water. The thunder followed directly after, meaning it was close. Fear froze every nerve and vein in my body despite the heat of the

air and water.

The next bolt came in what seemed like slow motion. The flash, Zuko turning with a look of utter panic. . . and then he did something I'd never seen before. The lightening entered his body, and he_Bended _it out of his hands. I was in awe. Triumph flashed on Zuko's face for a moment, then the wave knocked him off his feet and out of the boat.

"No! Zuko!" I screamed. I looked for his head somehwere in the crashing waves. I saw the water growing taller behind me, forming a crest and slowly folding. . . I leaped out of the cooler and into the black water.

"Suki!" I heard a distant voice I imagined to be Zuko's called. I looked around frantically for any sign of him. I couldn't help but feel a little scared for him. I had no idea of his swimming abilities. I saw very strong in water, thanks to living on Kyoshi Island. But I couldn't even think of where Zuko _could _have learned how to swim. He came from the Fire Nation Capital after all.

Water crashed on my head, pullling me underwater, the salt stinging my eyes. I lost notion of where the surface was as I circled hopelessly caught in the impact zone.

I grappled for something, anything to pull me back up. My lungs and throat stung. My fingers brushed against something solid and I pulled, gripping with all my strength. It tried to jerk away from me so I dug my nails in. I was _not_ letting go.

I reached the surface, gratefully gasping for air. I heard Zuko cry out in pain. Oh. . . damn it.

"Sorry, Zuko. I just had to. . ."

"Yeah." He coughed to mask the pain. "Just- um- strong grip. Sharp nails too." He grimaced slightly and I felt a little guilty. That quickly changed as we were ambushed my more water. I spluttered and held onto Zuko's arm as tightly as I could as another wave crashed atop us. _Please, Spirits, don't let us die!_

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

I felt sand under my fingertips. My cheek was raw from the small rocks and the sun burned on my neck. The sun. . . it felt amazing. I let out my breath, letting the sun warm the unscarred side of my face. The sand was also warm. I was alive!

I coughed and spluttered as the water brought brought a salty taste and burning sensation to my throat as well as unwelcome grains of sand. I tried to get up, but all my muscles resisted. How long had I been lying on this beach? _Suki_, I thought, _I have to find Suki. _I pulled myself to my feet and stretched out. Reluctantly, I took the first few steps down the beach. Where was I?

"Suki?" I called. I waited for a while, straining my ears for any sound. I heard a distant answer and broke into a run. We were both alive! Thank Agni! Thank Tui and La! Thank Koh for all I cared!

"Zuko!" She beamed. She hugged my tightly. "You're alright!" I nodded.

"We're both here." I confirmed.

We both sighed gratefully, but Suki voiced what we were both thinking.

"Where _are_ we, though?" She asked. I looked around. It sure wasn't Fire Nation territory. Any beaches would have atleast either piers, a big-ass flag, or soldiers.

"Must be somewhere in the Earth Kingdom?" I guessed. Suki glared at me.

"Obviously!" She said. I shrugged. She _could_ have not known that. . .

"Well," I continued, determined to redeem myslef with usefull information. "We cmae from the Fire Nation and couldn't have gone too far South. We must be on the Southwest shores of the Earth Kingdom." Suki nodded.

I was suddenly very aware of my parched throat and a slight dizzy feeling settling in. I almost laughed out loud. To survive such a terrible storm, just to die of dehydration? The Spirits must be cruel.

"There has to be a town somewhere around here." I said. Suki shielded her eyes from the bright sun and scanned the beach. Heatwaves obscured long-distance vision. I thought I saw a thin, wispy pillar of smoke rising from behind the trees. Could it be? I started walking, hoping it wasn't a nasty trick of nature in reaction to my thirst and exhaustion. It wasn't a very big fire by the looks of it, but it was definitely real. I could feel it.

I broke into a run, Suki not far behind. A farm! It was small, but atleast it was there! Trees blocked our view, but I desperately hoped there was a town or a water source.

We stopped, winded and dehydrated, in front of the farmhouse. Suki gave me a nod and I knocked on the door, trying my best to stay on my feet.

An Earth Kingdom man came to the door and took in the sight. Two teenagers looking haggard, worn, and hungry in torn and dirty Fire Nation prison uniforms. My pride hung its head at what I imagined myself to look like.

"Can you help us, sir?" Suki asked weakly. The man looked worried an nodded, showing us in. He gave me a distrustful look and I instinctively turned my scarred side away. Wary as he looked, he still steadied me as I tripped through his door, my vision blurring slightly. I mumbled what I hoped resembled a 'thank you'.

A woman I assumed was the Earth Kingdom man's wife gave us water and bread. It was somewhat stale, but it was gone from both Suki and I's plates in ten seconds flat. I finished up the water even faster. She gave us more bread and water and I shared a look with Suki.

"We appreciate your kindness." I said. Even to my own ears my voice sounded hoarse and dry. Ugh, did I really sound that bad?

"Who are you?" Asked the man. I waited for Suki to answer, downing my second helping of bread and water faster than I would have ever imagined myself doing in the Fire Nation.

"Travellers." She said. "Vagabonds if you will. My _cousin_ and I were lost at sea." I caught the hint. Alright, we were related. That could work. I mean, if you ignored that we didn't look alike at all.

"Yes," I continued. "We come from very far."

"Fire Nation?" He gave me the same distrustful look as before. I looked down at my ruined uniform. As filthy and shredded as it was, it was still evidently Fire Nation.

"No." Lied Suki. "We were part of a travelling circus."

I was impressed with how level her voice was. The man looked only half convinced. I cursed his annoying curiosity. I felt his eyes on the side of my head and tried not to meet his eye. I tried to stay as far away from the conversation as possible.

"Is there a town nearby?" Suki asked. " We need to find a way back to the -um- circus." The man nodded.

"Yep. Just down that road. It's one of the only villages the Spirit-damned Fire Nation hasn't gotten to." He said bitterly. He had an edge of pride in his voice though. I wanted to tell him that his pride was misplaced if he seriously thought that the Fire Nation _couldn't_ take over his pathetic little town. I bit back the defence of my homeland, even though I knew that the Fire Nation deserved the hate. After all, they had started Sozin's War and taken over almost all the Earth Kingdom.

"Thank you for your hospitality, but we should be leaving now." I said, getting up. "Come on Suk- _cousin._" I motioned for Suki to join me and after a moment of hesitation, she did.

I could feel that the Earth Kingdom family didn't trust us in the slightest and I doubted that they fully believed Suki's lie. It would be best to leave as soon as possible and let them forget we were ever here. Suki didn't resist. I think she felt it too.

We started down the road towards the town. The rocks hurt my bare feet and the sun had made the ground burning hot. This had not been the plan.

"We need new clothes." I said. "And we need to get back to the Fire Nation. **_Soon_**"

~RiseWithTheSun

* * *

**As I said before, suggestions are welcome as well as feedback! Thanks for reading if you got here and I hope you keep reading the next parts which will be coming pretty soon :) Until next time. . . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or its characters**

**Part 5 is here! Longest wait for longest chapter :D As I warned you, this story doesn't follow the events of the show at all. I put some of my own experiences in this story as Zuko finds some dry work to do. For those of you who don't know what that kind of work is like, I know what I'm talking about when I say it is boring and painful and tiring (it varies by the country too) :D I also incorporated some of the themes (and the character Lee) from Episode 2.7 - Zuko Alone. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this side of Zuko and the happenings of this chapter! As usual, read and review. Suggestions and feedback always welcome! **

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The Earth Kingdom man could have told us how far the town really was. _Just down the road. _Hmph, not quite. When we finally got there, Zuko and I were exhausted and dehydrated. It was larger than I'd expected. It wasn't big, don't get me wrong, but I'd expected something more or less the size of Kyoshi, possibly even smaller.

Zuko let out his breath and slid down the wall to sit on the floor, resting his head on his arms. I couldn't help but admire how he managed to survive so much that was out of his price-like comfort zone. Atleast, I couldn't imagine _Azula_ trudging through a desert island, nearly drowning in a storm and being shipwrecked, being a fugitive with nowhere to go, and pulling off a jailbreak at the highest security prison in the Fire Nation. On second thought. . . maybe the jailbreak.

"Okay." Zuko said, sounding and looking very tired. "The sun's about to go down. We need water, food, a room, and some clothes. Sounds good?" I looked up at me. I nodded. That did sound good. Especially the water. That sounded _really_ good.

Zuko helped himself off the ground and we walked to the nearest and only inn.

"We need a room." I said to the old woman behind the check-in desk. She smiled at us.

"For the both of you?" She asked, a glint in her eye. I stepped back and glanced at Zuko, who's face was red and eyes were wide.

"No!" Said Zuko, "It's – it's not like that. We're not- No." He shook his head.

The woman laughed a little and gave me a wink. I felt a flush creep up my neck. _Suki, stop it. _

She tells me the price of a room and I slap myself on the forehead.

"Shit." Said Zuko. I had the same thought. We didn't have any money. Not one single coin. How could I have forgotten! Afterall, we'd been in jail- where I doubt they'd let you keep your money and sentimental valuables- and then shipwrecked. _Stupid Suki, Stupid!_

"Um. . . I'm sorry. I forgot that I didn't have an money. I guess we'll just leave." I said, slightly embarrassed. She still smiles.

"Do you do kitchen work?"

"What?"

"Kitchen work. I'll make you a deal. You're very young and full of energy, but I'm old and slow. You can help me in the kitchen, and in exchange, you and your . . . friend can stay here."

I was slightly surprised. I wasn't the best in the kitchen, but I could handle myself. The deal sounded reasonable. I glanced at Zuko. He looked a little suspicious but gave me a nod.

"I'll do it!" I agreed. "My name is Su- OW!"

I felt a swift, hard kick to my shin from Zuko. I grunted in pain.

"Her name is -err- Nyla and I am -um-" I saw him think for a moment, then the faintest smile played at his lips "Junior" I choked back a laugh. Zuko, of all people, going by _Junior_? By choice? I couldn't have expected _that. _

We took our room key and headed upstairs. The room was small, but clean. A lot more than we could have hoped without a single coin in our pockets. There was even water on a small table. I drank a lot of it very quickly but remembered Zuko and passed him the jug. He drank the rest.

"Hey, Zuko?" I said. "You should find work too." He flashed me a look. "Think about it! I get us food and a place to stay, but we have a long way to go and I don't think that everyone we meet will be this generous. In other words: We need money."

Zuko clearly thinks about it for a while, then nods.

"Fine. I guess you're right. But we need new clothes first."

I rolled my eyes but he was right. Our torn-up prison uniforms were a little. . . obvious. I had a plan already, so I'd see what I could do.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

It felt odd wearing clothes that I knew belonged to a stranger. An Earth Kingdom stranger. Odder still was that I was wearing these stolen Earth Kingdom clothes, to _work_. Not just any work too: _Farm work_. I inwardly scolded myself. A few years ago, I couldn't have imagined this in my wildest dreams or nightmares. Banished from the Fire Nation, allied with the Avatar, escaped from a Fire Nation _prison_, becoming a three-way fugitive, travelling as peasant vagabonds with an Earth Kingdom girl, and wearing stolen clothing to work on a farm. Oh, and I couldn't forget being called Junior. I thought over the rest of the list in my head. Wow. I had messed up a lot, hadn't I?

When I'd been on the run from Azula with Uncle Iroh, I remembered going to an Earth Kingdom family's home. Iroh had told them that my name was Junior ad retaliation for my telling them that his name was Moshi. I smiled at the memory. Uncle Iroh had been the only one to make me feel like I still had a family after Mother left. And especially after my banishment. And how had I repayed his kindness? I'd betrayed him and- _Zuko! Stop it! Stop it right now! _

I let out my breath. _That's it, Zuko. Just breathe. _

When I finally arrived at the farm, the sun was barely risen. I felt it on my neck. I gave my name to the man in charge, who regarded me distrustfully and gave me 4 row numbers: 76, 77, 78, 79. I sighed as I saw the unending rows or corn. It went further and wider than I could even see, a few workers scattered already. It seemed like one of the most dreadful jobs in the world. Weeding fields. Another man gave me a hoe and pushed my roughly forwards towards the cornfield.

"What do I do?" I asked a tall, young man probably only a few years older than me that stood next to me.

"Um. Weed the field." He looked me over. "You're not from around here." He didn't say it like a question, because he didn't need to ask. I nodded and he gave a short laugh. "Well. Newbie's advice: Don't let the supervisors catch you lagging and talking. Don't talk back to those assholes either, thy've got some nasty tempers. And -um- be careful. Cutting down stalks has penalties, and it takes a while to get used to the hoe." His smile was friendly, genuine. I couldn't help but wonder why. I was a stranger. He didn't know me and had no reason to trust me.

"Err- thanks." I said. I imitated the way he held the silly farm tool and tried to copy his methods. Weeds surrounded the stalks and had to be pulled at the root, meaning you usually had to do it by hand. I groaned. Fugitive life sucked.

My weeding 'neighbours' were Lao (the young man who'd helped me) and Lee, a little boy I wasn't even sure was legal working age that had a very big mouth. His never-ending stream of questions gave me a headache. As if the work itself wasn't bad enough.

"Hey! Junior! What happened to your face?" I didn't answer.

"JUUUUUUNIOR? Where ya from?" I glanced over at Lao, who just smiled and went back to work. I tried to ignore his high, annoying, kiddie voice.

"You don't talk much. Are you shy?" I exhaled slowly and got on my knees to pull the stubborn weeds around the cornstalk.

"C'mon Junior! We're here all day! Talk to me!" I heard Lao snicker and cursed my luck.

"Hey, Junior?" He patted my head and I quickly slapped his hand away, getting to my feet and brushing the dirt off my knees. "Where'd you get that scar?"

_Crack!_

"Shit!" I shouted as the broken cornstalk crashed into the neighbouring row. "Agni, damn it!"

Lee looked scared at my outburst.

"Just stop talking, okay!" I yelled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." He apologized, hanging his small head.

Anger still burned inside me, but I remembered how young this boy was. When I was his age, I'd been playing with my friends, not slaving in a cornfield for a few coins. I sighed.

"Don't worry about it, kid. I'm just a little tired." I smiled weakly and he grinned.

"Yay! You're still my friend!" He celebrated. I opened my mouth to say something, but just laughed. _Whatever, kid._

Weeding cornfields proved to be extremely painful and boring work. I had blisters and splinters and dirt everywhere on my hands, and the dust from the bone-dry soil clung to the sweat on my face, legs and bare torso. My feet were cut and bleeding from rocks and when I carelessly nicked myself with the hoe. The sun burned my skin and I badly needed water. The work was frustrating. The amount of weeds was ridiculous and they were almost as high as my shoulders, surrounding the choking corn. I sometimes found I used my hands more often than not. Then there was the heat. I usually loved the feeling of the sun. The warm tingle on my skin, the power through my veins. But not now. The heat of the day made my throat parched and my skin so hot it almost hurt to touch. Even the dirt burned my feet. It didn't feel invigorating, it felt like I was being cooked alive.

The worst part were the bugs. Spider-flies mostly. They flew or crawled onto you and gnawed your skin, making a stinging, itchy sore. Even Lao, who had been working in these fields for years, still cursed and pressed his hand to the spot, grimacing in pain, whenever they bit him.

_Crack!_

"Agni! Damn it!" I shouted again, finding it a rather common occurrence. I cut the stalks quite a bit when I used the hoe, finding it impossible to manoeuvre around them with such a big, useless, tool.

"Why do you say Agni?" Asked Lao, who had probably been wanting to ask that question for a while now. I cursed myslef for using the Fire Spirit's name. I thought of a lie.

"um. I used to do some work for Fire Nation traders in Ba Sing Se. Er- I picked up the habit I guess." I fibbed. He shrugged and looked indifferent if not slightly unconvinced. It was a sloppy lie.

If only Uncle Iroh could see me now. He would say something like: 'You are discovering humility, Prince Zuko. It will reward you with wisdom in the future.' I chuckled. Now, what if Father of Azula were to see this. I laughed again. Father would deny that I was from his Nation, let alone his bloodline. As for Azula. . . What would she say? 'Oh, Zuzu! You really can sink no lower! You're a traitor and a criminal, and a disgrace to Father and our Nation. Wouldn't Mother be proud?' Typical Azula, trying to get under my skin. _Well, damn you Azula! _I swung the hoe, imagining my sister standing there.

_Crack!_

_ Crack!_

"OH SHIT!" My two new victims lay in the dirt. I quickly tried to do some damage control, standing them back up on the severed stalks to avoid penalty. _This is your stupid fault, Azula!_

"Junior! Junior!" Hissed Lao. "Supervisors are coming! Bury the corn in the dirt!" He took one and shoved it under the light, dry soil. I did the same.

"Thanks."

"Everything alright here, slaves?" Asked the supervisor. I bristled.

"Technically that's wrong. We get paid." Said Lao calmly. I smirked a little.

"Looks like we've got a smartass over here." He taunted. I scoffed

"More like a dumbass there." I muttered. I hadn't expected him to hear me, so I was very surprised and slightly horrified when the large man took my bare shoulder in one hand and slapped the other across my face. Hard. I felt anger burn inside me as I spat blood onto the ground. My cheek stung. I pulled my fist back to retaliate.

"Junior! Don't!" Shouted Lee. I froze, mid-punch. The supervisor laughed and shoved me back a few steps. My Chi burned in my fingertips, and I felt a strong urge to burn his face off. We'd see who was laughing then.

"I am your supervisor." He growled. "I can give you a fighting penalty, _Junior,_ or any kind of penalty that pleases me."

_ Crack! _

My eyes widened as he trampled my cornstalk. My breath was hot and fast. My fists were clenched.

"Junior. Calm down a little." Warned Lao.

"Actually, it's too bad you don't fight, kid. Maybe then you wouldn't be so skinny." The supervisor said. I smirked at his failed attempt to get under my skin. I picked up my hoe and turned my back to him, working at a patch of weeds around the broken stalk. I would probably bury that later. I wished for the supervisor to leave. I could tell by the nervous energy that I wasn't the only one.

But again, I felt the strong, meaty hand on my arm.

"I AM YOUR SUPERIOR! YOU WILL LOOK AT ME WHEN I SPEAK TO YOU!" He spat.

I snapped. I punched him as hard as I could in the face. My superior? If only he knew. . . He spun back a little and looked a bit dizzy.

He chuckled darkly. I heard Lao tell me to relax and Lee chanted my name excitedly.

"You're gonna wish you hadn't done that, boy." He hit me again, but I was quick to recover. I used my superior agility and speed to dodge most of his hits and avoid chopping down my corn. I could tell he was becoming more frustrated and angry by the minute. I smiled. I was winning this fight! Lee, Lao and a few of the other men cheered as I dodged more of his attacks, sending him spinning like a fool with his own momentum.

Suddenly, a huge clump of hard-packed dirt flew into my chest, knocking me into my cornrow, winded and gasping. _Oh shit, he's an Earthbender. _I spat out blood just to have the pig kick me in the ribs, then the face, then the chest. The blows came repetitively, one after another knocking my breath out of me and making my head spin. I had no strength to fight back and my whole body burned in agonizing pain. He stomped on my ribs and I heard an awful cracking sound. My eyes stung from salt and dust. _If I could use my Firebending, He would be lying in the dirt at my mercy. _

He lifted my chin with two fingers, observing the bruised and cut skin on my face with satisfaction. His eyes scanned my blackening torso and he smiled.

"That should teach you some respect." He sneered. He spat in the dirt next to me. I imidiately remembered my father's words to me when he'd given me my scar: 'you will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.'. _Did he know?_ Anger burned in every vein in my body. No, it was only a stupid coincidence. I used my hoe to get back to my feet, wincing at the pain.

"That was awesome!" Lee shouted. My ribs and head hurt. "You were beating him up until he cheated!"

"Stop it, Lee." Said Lao. He sounded bitter. He supported me by my shoulders. "Spirits, Junior! I told you that you shouldn't piss those guys off. Especially not on your first day." He lowered his voice. "I'll help you with your rows, okay? Just stay on your feet. You're stupid, foreigner, stupid! But I'll admit it, you have some guts. And you can fight." He hit my head very lightly.

I tried to nod, but I was still dizzy. _Zuko, you're an idiot._

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

I waited for Zuko to come home to the inn. It had been my second day in the kitchen, and I had to admit I'd enjoyed it. The old woman, Jin, was very kind and gentle. She was also a miracle worker in the kitchen. She'd taught me how to make perfect dumplings in less than an hour.

The door banged open. A tall and dirty young man with close-cut dark hair stumbled in, supporting a filthy, bruised and bloody Zuko. They were both shirtless and looked like they'd crawled through mud and then dried. Zuko was evidently in a lot of pain. I cursed him.

"Spirits! What happened?" I asked the young man. I jumped out of my seat and helped him to help Zuko onto the bed.

"He got in a fight. Bad one. I think he has a broken rib or two, a few cuts and bruises, but nothing too major." He gave a laugh "Still worked the rest of the day, though. Tough kid, but not the brightest I'll say." I chuckled.

"And you're telling me?"

He laughed and introduced himslef. His name was Lao. I found he laughed and smiled a lot, which was a nice change after being so long around prisoners and Zuko, who were quite serious in general.

"He got a pretty big violence penalty, but we'll make it up tomorrow." He winked at me.

"Great first day, huh?" Slurred Zuko.

"Oh, shut up Junior." Laughed Lao. I smiled. I couldn't help but be surprised that Zuko had made friends. Part of me had thought that an impossible feat for the young prince. Then again, a part of me had also expected him to always introduce himself by trying to kill you and burn down your whole village. Maybe there was more to Zuko than I thought. . .

* * *

**So there is was! Hope it was worth the wait! :D I was actually late with this because it was my turn to do lousy-ass cornfield work :( So excuse my influence there, it probably wasn't the most exciting happenings, but I promise you that the next chapter will have more action. I will try to update every week or so just so you have an idea of when to expect part 6. **

**So again: Review or PM I don't care, just tell me what you thought, and/or what you think I can improve on, and/or what you want to see happen! Thanks and until next time :)**

**~RiseWithTheSun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or any of the characters, but I wish I did, because then I'd be both rich and a genius.**

**Hey guys! Here is part 6! There's definately some more kick-ass-ness in here. Especially with Zuko. To all of you who wanted that, I hope you feast your brains on Zuko beating some people up. I have some more action and twists and etc planned, so keep reading! Please review or feel free to give me a suggestion via review or PM! Hope you all enjoy this. . .**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX **

Lao and I sipped our tea, talking loudly and happily with one another. I couldn't even remember when I'd last had a close friend my age. Of course, he didn't know that I was Fire Nation. Or a Firebender. Or the Fire Lord's banished son, Prince Zuko – who was wanted for treason, thievery, murder, and whatever other crazy things Azula, the Fire and Earth Nations, and all the enemies of the Blue Spirit had come up with. I guess he had no idea who I really was.

I missed Firebending. I also missed my broadswords, which I'd lost before joining Aang. Though I didn't have much use for either at the moment, they were still a part of me. I also disliked Earth Kingdom colours. I sounded petty and shallow, even to myslef, but I would give a lot just to see a red or even an orange again. In all reality, I just missed the Fire Nation. After coming home briefly in my exile, the longing was fresh and painful. But I knew I would go back for good once the Avatar defeated my father. I had to.

"Junior?" Lao got my attention. He took a gulp of tea and grimaced. I had to agree it was bitter, especially compared to what I remembered of Uncle's tea. He had been an extraordinary tea maker. "You know that girl you live with; Suki?" I raised my eyebrows. He flushed. "I mean – well- is she. . . available?" I choked on my tea. A tight, hot feeling creeped into my stomach.

"No." I said hotly. "She has a boyfriend. Err- a really rough, mean guy too." I couldn't get the image of Sokka out of my head as I said it. He was about as far from rough and mean as you could get. Why was I lying anyways? I couldn't shake off the confusion.

"Woah there, Junior. Calm down. It was just a question."

"I'm perfectly calm!" I shouted. I unclenched my fists. I hadn't actually realized I had been clenching them. There was a short silence in which we both drank our tea. I'd reached the bottom, where all the bitter leaf residue was. I usually wouldn't drink it, but this time I did, just wishing for something to do.

"She is pretty." Said Lao.

"Yeah."

Another silence.

"Hey." Lao started. "We just got our paycheck for the two weeks! Let's go buy some stuff at the market! What do you say?"

"Yeah, sure." I agreed, more because I wanted to stop talking about Suki, not because I wanted to waste all of our getaway money. The coins felt heavy in my pocket. I was surprised I hadn't had it all penalized away.

The supervisor -who Lee, Lao and I had nicknamed Koh after the face-stealing Spirit of darkness- had given me plenty of penalties. Most were for the corn he trampled himslef. The rest was for violence. His arrogance and 'superior' attitude had caused me to lose control a lot more than once. Every time was the same. I would be winning in the hand-to-hand, then he would use his Earthbending and I wouldn't have a chance. Every time I left just as angry and thirsty for revenge.

"Sometimes I really wonder what you think about." Lao was saying. "Just. . . your expressions. It's kindof creepy, man." I laughed. Suki had said something similar a few days back. I wondered what they meant.

"I guess I have a lot on my mind."

The marketplace was bright and rowdy, but in a good way. It smelled like fresh food and roasting meat. It was a pleasant smell. Lao knew almost everyone. Even I was surprised to see how many people I recognized along the streets.

I spent the first of my coins on a beggar man with a big smile. I remembered begging in the streets; relying on other people for a source of survival. I'd covered my face and had wanted to bury myslef in the ground and never resurface. His attitude reminded me of Uncle. I noticed the look Lao gave me and assumed he wanted an explanation. I wanted to, but kept quiet.

Everything looked so great after fugitive life. I chuckled at the thought that when I'd lived in the Fire Nation none of this would have ever impressed me. But now, the fruits and vegetables seemed so vibrant, the carefully crafted artwork so beautiful, and the meats so tender and juicy-looking. But nothing really caught my eye until I saw a blacksmith. The man himslef was nothing special, but the set of broadswords on his wall were a different story. I stopped Lao.

"How much are you asking for those?" I asked. I wanted them more the longer I kept my eyes on them. They looked Fire Nation made. More than I could afford.

"Not for sale, son." He answered shortly.

"Name a price." I insisted. He observed my sun-darkened skin and numerous scratches and bruises.

"More than _you_ could make in a decade."

Lao grabbed my arm.

"C'mon, Junior, you heard him. Let's go." I signaled for him to wait.

"Do you fight with them?" I ask. He looks puzzled for a moment, them answers slowly.

"Yes, I do."

"I'll make you a deal. You fight me, and if you win, you keep them and all my money. If I win, you let me have your swords."

"Good try, _Junior_. I go those from the Fire Nation itself. They're worth more than your ransom. Let alone- let me guess- a month's paycheck?"

_Not worth more than my bounty._

"Two weeks pay." I corrected. He scoffed. "And since you clearly think so little of me, you shouldn't be afraid of my winning."

He seemed to think it over for a moment.

"I am a master of broadsword duels. You are wasting your time and you are wasting mine." He said coldly, getting more and more impatient as potential customers passed. I leaned on the edge of his stand. I hadn't hoped to have to play this card.

"I have nowhere else to be." I said. I heard Lao let out his breath in frustration. The man's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You have quite the attitude, boy." He eyed me like I was a rat that had just crawled out of a sewer. I bristled but smirked. "You're too stubborn for your own good. Tell you what; go, and take this as a lesson of respect and patience." He turned back to his work.

"That won't do, _sir_. I still need to teach you a lesson about cowardice." _Come on, _I prayed, _take it. _The more I looked at those swords, the more my body burned with intense desire. I could probably take them and run if I absolutely wanted. I thought over the consequences. Alright, maybe that wasn't a good plan.

"I'll make _you_ a deal, urchin." The blacksmith snarled. I discreetly pumped my fist in victory and winked at Lao. "If you win, my swords are yours. But if _I_ win, you are mine. You'll work for me until your debt is paid, or when I decide it to be paid."

I felt my face drop and saw a malicious look in his eyes. _More than you could make in a decade. _I remembered his words with a cold pit in my stomach. _I am a master at broadsword duels. _Oh, shit. Zuko, you're a fool.

"Let's just go. It's not worth it." Said Lao. I thought it over. I looked at the gorgeous swords now in his hand. Lao seemed to plead with me to walk away. _Agni damn it. This is for Suki. _I turned away from the man after a moment of painful hesitation.

"I thought you would back out when there was a real stake. Whos' the coward now, son?" The blacksmith sneered. I whirled.

"I never said I didn't accept." I hissed. I extended my hand to a pair of swords. He looked impressed and surprised for a moment, then smirked evilly. I returned the favour best I could.

"Spirits damn you, Junior!" My friend cursed. I separated the swords expertly. They were obviously made of lesser, Earth Kingdom materials, lacking the fine technique only made possible by Firebending. Nevertheless, I liked the feeling of having them in my hands.

My opponent held the Fire Nation blades. He seperated and twirled them with a natural-seeming expertise. The way he handled them made me think that he hadn't lied when he'd said he was a master.

" Junior!" He addressed loudly, easily drawing the attention of the surrounding passer-bys and neighbouring shopowners. I was sure it wasn't accidental. "Let this be a lesson to you of who you should not mess with." He gave me a slight bow and I did the same. I got into the standard dueling position and waited for him to do the same. I was shocked to see he didn't. Rage filled every vein inside my body. That was a complete disrespect! Even to a younger opponent! The fire inside me calmed a little as I realized he didn't look defiant, he looked confused. I cursed myself repeatedly. I had used a Fire Nation fighting stance. I quickly changed my body to mimic his, my face burning with shame.

We bowed to eachother again, then pointed our crossed swordtips at eachother's hearts. It flt odd to me. Then, the duel began.

I was quick to notice that he was indeed extremely skilled. I was for some reason reminded of my Agni Kai with Commander Zhao quite a while back. Boy, did that feel like forever ago. We each took turns with the upper hand, drawing blood which flowed onto the streets. Once I was used to the swords again, I matched his 'masterly' skill. It was obvious he hadn't expected that. I grinned at the obvious surprise on his face.

He sliced the air directly under my chin as I leaned back to avoid his shot. I countered with a slice to his bicep. He showed off to the now rather large crowd with a few twirls and fancy strokes. His thrust caught me off guard, cutting into my chest and sending me stumbling into his shopstand. I recovered and just narrowly avoided his blade. I tried to counter, but his attack came too fast. I dropped to the ground to avoid it and deflected his next jab. I was now on the floor, which was not a good position to be in. I was on the defensive, blocking attacks and rolling aside to avoid his thrusts.

I used my superior speed to my advantage, nimbly avoiding his jabs and counter attacking with well-placed slices of my own. I resorted to unorthodox methods and slipped between his legs, regaining my footing. Now I forced him forwards, my swords moving in perfect unison as a weapon of deadly destruction. He was now forced onto the defensive, but he lacked agility. I saw his expression turn to horror as I used the momentum of his somewhat hasty and sloppy counter attack against him, pressing him against the wall. My swords were behind his neck and in front of his face, making him powerless. We both breathed hard. He dropped his broadswords in surrender.

"How?" He spluttered, "Learned. . . where?" I smiled in triumph.

"Let this be a lesson to you of who not to underestimate." I whispered as I dropped my own swords and retrieved his. I gave him a curt nod and turned away.

The citizens watched in awe. I nodded towards them too and grabbed Lao's arm.

"Let's go."

"You're bleeding." He said. I looked down at myself and was shocked at how bloody and battered I really was. My clothes were ripped and stained and my skin was cut and bruised. Without the adrenaline of the fight, the pain came back. My shoulder and chest stung. I grimaced.

I observed the swords in my hand. Flawless Fire Nation workmanship. From the markings on the hilt to the sharpness of the blade, it was perfect. It was worth any pain.

"Hey! Junior! Lao! Wait up!" I turned to see Lee running towards us, waving his arms and grinning like a fool. He reached us, panting. "That... was... the... awesomest ... greatest thing... I've EVER SEEN!" His grin grew even bigger, which I didn't even think was possible. "I never knew you could fight like that!" I chuckled.

"Thanks, kid." I ruffled his already messy hair. I remembered when Uncle did that to me when I was younger. He had been more of a father than my real father. I felt a pang at the memories.

"No, really. Yung is a _master_, and he wouldn't let anyone forget it. But you- you just walked in and was like-" He immitated fighting noises and swordplay. Lao and I laughed.

"Even I'll admit, stupid as it was, that was impressive. Where did you learn?" Asked Lao. I wracked my brain for a believable lie.

"It's what I did in the travelling circus. Um- I fought against Benders."

"Did you have a cool stage name?" Lee asked excitedly, "Something like _The Destructionator _or _Bender Fender_?"

"No." I answered. "I was just – um - Junior."

"Did you always win?" Asked Lao.

"Well, yeah I guess. It was my act. I couldn't lose." I fiddled nervously with the swordhilt.

"Is that where your scar's from?" Lee asked. The skin on the back of my neck bristled. "Did you fight a Firebender?"

"No! No, no! Just stop with the questions, okay!" I shouted. I ignored how scared and taken aback they were. "I'm bloody, and tired, and in pain. I just want to go home right now." I was angry. Couldn't anyone let me forget about that scar for one single, stupid, Spirit-damned day! Was it really that much to ask?

The walk down the road was quiet. No one mentioned the circus, the scar, the swords, or the fight. I wasn't looking at all forwards to re-telling it all to Suki.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

I'd gotten better at cooking than I'd planned. Jin was a phenomenal teacher. This week I'd been able to sell my wonton dough with hers at the marketplace. She sometimes asked me to cook for the whole inn! Even Zuko was impressed.

Today, Jin had given me some extra to spend at my leisure. I walked around the market, touching fabrics, testing foods, talking to the villagers I recognized. I loved the buslting streets, delicious smells, and the bright colours of fabrics, potteries and paintings. I eventually bought an orane scarf. I got a good deal on it since the woman knew me from the inn. It was beautiful, with ornate beading and weaving evidently painstakingly handmade with skilled and nimble hands.

"Have you heard the news?" I heard another woman I knew from the inn ask. She only had one arm and was a refugee living with her sister. Despite her disability, she was an amazing cook. And an amazing gossip. "One of the watchmen who happened to be my cousin said he stumbled upon a Fire Nation attack force's campsite last night."

"What would the Fire Nation want here?" I asked, a chill creeping up my spine.

"Something about a traitor escaped from the prison on that island a while out. Dangerous Fire Nation criminal, they said." _Zuko. _It had to be.

"They can't really think that he's _here_, can they?" I asked. I tried to stop my hands from shaking.

"It's the Fire Nation. You'd be surprised by how they think. As long as they don't take the town, they can search for their stupid fugitive all year long for all I care."

"Wait- so they're going to search the island?" I was starting to panic.

"I would think so. But Ling can be sortof crazy. He said he overheard a few girls at a campfire. If it's true, their men should be here by tomorrow."

My stomach sank. _Impossible!_ Something told me Azula, Mai and Ty Lee wouldn't be waiting for any men. I had to warn Zuko! I got up as quickly as I could and started running, my legs pumping as fast as I could make them go. I sprinted past a large group of people probably surrounding what I assummed to be some brawling men. I bolted down the road. It was Zuko's day off. That meant he was either at the inn or at Lao's apartment. I would check the inn first.

I skidded to a stop outside the door, catching my breath and clutching a stitch in my side. I had to sound normal as not to draw anyone's attention. A familiar voice caught my ear.

"Please, ma'am. I think he's lost. He ran away from home and my poor parents are devestated. Please, can you tell me where I could find him?" Damn, that bitch was clever.

"I'm sorry, miss. There are no lone teenage boys in this inn."

"Oh, you would remember him. He has quite an awful burn scar on the side of his face."

"Oh! Junior the circus performer? I'm afraid he went out with friends. Are you Nyla's family?"

"Junior and Nyla, you say? Where could they be?"

_Oh shit. _I left before I could hear the rest. If I was in a hurry to get to Zuko before, now it was a lot more pressing. If he wasn't at the inn then he must be at Lao's. Azula would be onto us any minute. We had to leave. Now. As much as I didn't want to leave the people I'd grown to know and get along with, keeping out of prison was more important. _Keeping out of prison._ Oh, Suki, when did this become normal?

My lungs and throat burned and I ran faster than I'd ever ran before, scanning everywhere I could see for any sign of Zuko. I ran blindly past a fork in the road.

"Nyla?" _Zuko! Oh Spirits! _I was so relieved I almost hugged him. He was coming from the marketplace with Lao and Lee. I didn't even ask him why he was bloody and bruised, why his clothes were torn, or why he had a sword. That wasn't important right now.

"Junior! We have to go! I left _your sister's _necklace at the market." His eyes widened. He cleared his throat and glanced at his friends.

"How close do you think it is?"

"I checked the inn already."

"Oh Agni, damn it."

Lao and Lee looked at eachother, confused at our makeshift code. I was just happy that Zuko had caught on.

"What's so important about a necklace?" Asked Lee, his nose wrinkled.

"I can help you find it!" Volunteered Lao. I noticed his eyes linger on me.

"No." Zuko said quite harshly, runnign his hand through his outgrown hair. He looked frantic. I had to admit, I quite liked how he'd looked lately. The longer hair and darker skin looked really good. _Stop, Suki. Not now. _

"We have to go alone." I apologized. "We'll see you around, though." I felt bad lying.

"Goodbye, guys." Said Zuko, sadness in his eyes. I could tell he'd liked them a lot. I grabbed his bicep and forced him to run with me.

"Azula's at the inn?" Zuko hissed, incledulous. "How? How did she find us?"

"I don't know. But we have to leave now."

We weaved through crowds, ducking behind buildings to find the fastest way out of this city and off this island.

"Hey, kid." I heard Zuko ask a child. "Which way is the mainland?" I felt an urge to pull him away. A kid wouldn't tell us reliable directions! I didn't even hear the directions becasue I was too lost in my own thoughts. Where was Azula now? What would happen if she found us? I could only hope is wasn't nearly as bad as my imagination.

"This way." Ordered Zuko, leading me into an alleyway.

"Why did you ask him?" I said. I couldn't think of a good reason.

"Think about it. No one will believe him if he says he saw us come by this way. Atleast Azula won't." The Firebender answered. I had to admit that was a good idea. Say what you will about Prince Zuko, but he still had street smarts for someone of his bloodline.

We ran all the way to the city limits without any hostile run-ins. I was starting to think we might be able to leave sneakily without a fuss. I couldn't help wondering if Azula would burn the city down looking for us like Zuko had burned down Kyoshi looking for Aang. A shiver ran up my spine thinking of Jin and Lao and Lee engulfed in blue falmes. I shoved the image out of my mind. I felt Zuko stop and put out a hand to hold me back.

"Why are we stopping?" I breathed.

"We're being followed." He whispered. My heart skipped a beat.

"Azula?"

"No." He said, his voice dripping in venom. "Koh." I wondered why a Spirit would follow us.

"I know you're there!" Called Zuko, his eyes burning murderously.

"Hello, Junior." A tall, muscled man stepped into view. I couldn't help noticing that he was very quiet for his size. " Or- what is your real name?"

Zuko's had twitched, which meant he wanted to use his Firebending. Part of me wanted him to burn this man to dust so we could just leave. But this fight seemed. . . personal. I stepped behind Zuko.

"Why are you here, Koh?" He seethed.

"Koh? Too kind. And I might ask _you_ the same question. Skipping town so soon?"

"We need to get back to our circus. We'd rather not meet the Fire Nation along the way."

"Circus? I don't believe it for a second."

"Fine. Don't. But, were on a scheldule. If you want to try and stop us, you better do it now. So cut the smalltalk and fight or get out of my way."

I was surprised by the venom in Zuko's voice. I couldn't help but wonder what had gone down between him and Koh to make them hate eachother so much.

"We both know what will happen if we fight. Unless your girlfriend is a better fighter than you." Sneered Koh, smirking. Zuko balled his fists. I remembered him coming back from his work beaten and bloody. Could it be?

"I think it's time it ended differently." He unsheathed the swords on his back. Where did he get broadswords? Koh laughed. He Earthbended a rock into his hand. Zuko had been fighting an _Earthbender? _Barehanded? He was even crazier than I thought.

"You think swords are a match for my Bending?" Challenged Koh. "You're wasting your time, little boy." Zuko smirked.

"I did it in the circus, after all." I couldn't help chuckling.

Koh hurled a large rock at Zuko, which he dodged quite easily. He threw more and more at a time, forcing Zuko to use his broadswords to deflect and narrowly avoid his attacks. The Firebender countered, running at Koh too quickly for his Earthbending. He got a slice or two, then was thrown backwards with a pillar or earth.

He spat blood and recovered, coming at his smug opponent again. But again he was thrown backwards by the powerful Earthbender. Zuko was slower to get up this time, deflecting more of Koh's earth. I had to admit, Zuko's skill was impressive. But it still couldn't compare to a very advanced Bender. Now, if he would only use Firebending. . . A set of earth spikes flew at Zuko, which he very nearly avoided with a roll, the last one scraping the skin of his back. He quickly regained footing and crossed his swords over his chest as protection and ran at Koh, launching himslef off the ground and over the Bender's head. His swords cut the man's hair and grazed the skin on his forehead. I would have killed him had the older opponent not been fast to lower himself.

I let out my breath, not aware that I had been holding it. _Come on, Zuko._ Their fight would have been very good entertainment; if it weren't for my friend nearly being killed every few minutes.

Then it happened. Koh got a clean stab to Zuko's chest, sending the young prince stumbling backwards. While he was unsure on his feet, Koh propelled him forwards with a strong push from the earth. Zuko landed awkwardly and sprawled on the dusty road, his broadswords skidding further down the road. He didn't get up. I counted. 10...11...12... Come on. 15...16...17... after 30 I moved forwards to take a closer look. The earth around me shot up to make a barrier.

"Hey!" I shouted, indignant.

"This isn't your fight, little girl." He said. He kicked Zuko onto his back. I could tell he was alive, but weakened. Koh lowered himslef to the fallen Firebender's height and held his chin. "You're much too pretty to die." He raised his hand. I turned away. I couldn't watch. After all we'd been through, I couldn't bear to see Zuko die. Especially like this. I felt my entire body tense, waiting with dread. There was nothing I could do. . . I hated myself for not just finishing Koh myself while I could when he'd been distracted by Zuko. I hated myself for not helping my friend.

-(-)-(-)-(-)-(-)-

_Get up. Zuko, get up. _My eyes flickered then I lost all my energy again. _GET UP! _I tried to push myslef up, but my arms gave in. I felt a sharp pain in my chest.

The sun on my face was amazing. Even on the ground, about to die, it felt good. _Agni, don't let me die like this. _I felt a tingling in the tips of my fingers. The sun. . . power surged inside me and I let myslef Firebend.

The flames surrounded me as I stood. Koh scrambled backwards.

"You're a – how?"

"My name is Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation; heir to the throne. And you have shown me great disrespect." I saw his eyes widen and reflect the flames that engulfed his body.

I used a concentrated blast so he simply turned to ashes. Then I collapsed. My energy was gone. I felt a hand against my neck.

"S-Suki?" I asked. I saw her smile.

"You're alive!" She hugged me tightly and tried my best to return the favour. "But why burn him?" She wrinkled her nose.

"He would have told Azula where we were. It had to be done." I aswered, trying not to let my eyes close. If they did, I would quickly be out cold. "I didn't hate the satisfaction either."

"Azula! Right! Come on, Zuko! We still need to go!" She grabbed my arm and put it over her shoulder. I carried as much of myslef as I could, but I had to admit, she was strong. I winced in pain at the wounds in my chest and shoulder. Both my fights had drained away all my energy.

I wondered if Azula would be so kind as to give us a free lift to the mainland. I laughed. Yeah, like that was going to happen.

We reached the beach quickly enough. I realized now that we hadn't covered our tracks in the dirt.

"Great. Now how do we get accross?" Asked Suki, pacing in frustration and deep thought. "Your Bending is just about useless, right?"

"Remind me of that if we're ever freezing to death, _Non-Bender._" I retorted.

"We could swim" She volunteered.

"Yeah, I guess." I couldn't think of anything worse. Salt water on the cuts that covered my body and two major injuries slowing me down. If only Katara were here. She could heal me up and make one of those fancy water spheres to get us across. Aang could make an air circle too, so I might want him here. Or Toph, she could just make the earth higher. Yeah, Fire was pretty useless right now.

"Wait- you can swim?" Asked Suki.

"What? YES!" I snapped. Obviously, I could swim! How else would I have survived the storm? Or how would I have raided the Northern Water Tribe for Aang what seemed like forever ago? "YOU THOUGHT I COULDN'T SWIM?" She turned defensive.

"I had my doubts seeing you around water, nothing more. Just drop it. We have another thing to worry about."

I still seethed, but unclenched my fists. I'd had plenty of fighting for a day.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"Can your Firebending cut down trees?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked slowly, observing the trees on the island. It reminded me of Ember Island as a kid. Only palm trees as far as I could see.

"We're going to ride a tree across. It's not perfect, but we've got to get out of here fast. We don't exactly have time to build a ship." I ignored the last remark. It somehow felt meant for me. My concentrated fire brought down the tree easily. Maybe Firebending wasn't that useless.

Suki got some branches to use as makeshift paddles and, without so much as testing it, we pushed off the land. I'd much rather have to swim _tied _to this damned tree all the way to the mainland than have another family reunion with Azula. We'd have to skip a few towns. She's easily find us if we stayed at the port.

Once we were afloat and delicately balanced (which was much harder than I'd expected), I tried to removed my shirt to view my injuries, but found it too painful. Both Yung and Koh had left their marks, that was certain. I was soaked and coated in salt from how many times the tree had rolled us into the water. Suki and I eventually gave up trying to balance on it and simply held onto the log to stay afloat and let it carry us down the current, hopefully towards the mainland. I felt the strap of my broadswords on my back, weighing me down in the water. It was good to have a weapon again, not having to run and hide. Being able to stand and fight. But a part of me hoped that fighting wasn't included in the plan quite yet.

~RiseWithTheSun

* * *

**That was my longest chapter yet! I think I'm making a pattern here. Anyways, hope you liked! I you feel a mad urge to message me or review or send me a request/PM, don't be shy! I actually answer those and do take your feedbakc into account :D **

**Thanks for reading and/or reviewing and I hope you keep reading :) I guess that's it. . . Until part 7! **

**Adeus :)**

**~RiseWithTheSun**


End file.
